


Jen 10

by RosedustQueen



Series: The Chronicles of Jen 10 [1]
Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Evil, Alternate Universe - Evil Genderbend, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Canon-Typical Violence, Canon-untypical Violence, Conquerer's Challenge (Canon Btw), F/M, Fem!Ben, Female!Ben, Female!Ben Tennyson, Gen, Gender Role-Swap (Eventually), Genderbend, Jen 10, Jen Tennyson, Jennifer Tennyson, Matriarchy, Murder, Murdering, Patriarchy Flip, Planetary Conquest, Pro-Killing, Pro-Murder, Song: Run the World (Girls) (Beyoncé), Teenage Tyrant, Use ALL The Tags!, Violence, World Domination, genderbend au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22942870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosedustQueen/pseuds/RosedustQueen
Summary: What if Ben Tennyson had been born a girl? What if Ben was evil? What if he was a killer?What if, instead of Ben 10, good-hearted and world-celebrated hero, there was Jen 10, cruel and selfish villainess and world-feared Slayer of Vilgax? That is precisely the thing we will explore.
Series: The Chronicles of Jen 10 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648840
Comments: 10
Kudos: 12
Collections: Genderbends For All, The Best of Genderbending





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> We've all seen the Evil AUs and the Genderbend Aus, but what happens when you combine the two? In this tale we will explore a universe where Ben Tennyson doesn't exist.
> 
> Instead, say hello to Jen 10, and watch her transformation from heartless heroine, to ruler of Earth and world-feared conquerer. 
> 
> Enjoy the fic! Kudos and comments are appreciated!

That morning had started just like any other. It was the first day of summer vacation, and the Tennyson cousins and their grandfather were just about to start their trip across the country.

Neither cousin was happy about hanging out with their grandpa all summer, but their parents had made them, and inside they both understood he just wanted to spend time with him and had very reluctantly agreed to go.

Both cousins, Gwen the redheaded one in particular, were already dreading what was surely going to be the worst summer ever, when that brunette stepped into the camper van and the two saw each other for the first time in years.

"Jen!", Gwen cried out in surprise.

"Gwen!", the brunette exclaimed simultaneously.

The girls practically jumped into each other's arms, hugging tightly before releasing to catch up on everything they'd missed in years past. "What are you doing here?" Gwen started the conversation. "I thought you were in Hollywood, signing autographs for fans?"

Jen gave that perfect, charismatic smile that had launched her to near-universal fame. "I was! We just got back last week, my parents were sick of the constant paparazzi and filming appointments, but they didn't want me to give up my acting dream so early, so we compromised."

"Mom and Dad decided to move back to Bellwood, and still live in the penthouse down in L.A,. but I come here for every summer now. We can see each other every year now, isn't that awesome?" Jen threw her hands up in the air in excitement.

Gwen cheered. "That's _amazing,_ Jenny! I'm _so_ happy you're here!" She noticed something sparkly on Jen's wrist, took her arm to get a better look. "Oh wow, I love your bracelet! Did you get it while you were in Hollywood?"

The pretty brunette gave a less charismatic smile, pulling her arm away gently. "No, it's from Paris, I got it for my 10th birthday. And I go by _Jen_ now _._ Buuut, maybe I'll get you something while we're on our trip? We can always stop by a craft store, right Grandpa?" She looked up at her grandfather with pleading eyes.

Max smiled, gently ruffled Jen's perfectly brushed hair, nearly turning her grin into a grimace. "Sure girls, there's probably one near the campsite. I'm surprised the two of you are getting along so well, you used to hate each other when you were little."

Jen rolled her eyes, fixing her hair. "We were like 5 years old, Grandpa. I don't even remember most of that time."

"It _was_ a long time ago. I don't remember that well either." Gwen agreed. Max's smile didnt falter. "Well, it's great that you're both friends again." He started up the Rustbucket, and soon they were on the road.

Jen and Gwen continued their catch up with each other's adventures since they had last seen each other, until Max eventually stopped at a craft store, and two girls ran inside while he refilled the tank.

Jen and Gwen returned just as Max was closing the fuel valve, both donning matching friendship bracelets on their wrists. The trio got back on the road, and by sundown they were at the campsite. After they settled down, Max offered the girls a bowl of fresh mealworms as a snack, of which they both vehemently rejected.

When he went in search of smoked sheep's tongue Gwen suddenly recalled a personal project that required her laptop, Jen felt so sick she up and decided to take a walk.

As she roamed the forest to relieve her nausea, Jen noticed a shooting star blazing across the sky. No...a comet!...an awfully close comet...Jen quickly dove just as the unidentified space object crashed into the ground.

After a moment, Jen got up and headed over to the brand new chasm in the ground, peering over to see what had crashed. "It...looks like a satellite maybe?"

As she leaned forward to get a better look, the edge gave way and Jen fell into the chasm, scraping her bare knees against the harsh solid earth.

"Damn it!!" Jen cried out angrily, her kneecaps stinging and dirty. She'd have to disinfect that. And next time, she would wear shorts instead of one of her nice skirts.

But she made her way over to the supposed satellite, realizing that it looked nothing like a satellite, more a steel pill bug. It had to be some sort of capsule, probably holding something important. Jen took another step forward, when the capsule opened up on its own.

Jen was right. Inside was a strange black and green object, which began to glow brightly as if aware of her presence. She reached out to touch it, but retracted her arm suddenly and glanced at her charm friendship bracelet before removing it and tossing it to the ground. 

That thing could be electric or something for all Jen knew, she didn't want to get jolted. She reached out to touch the object once again, when it suddenly jumped up and attached itself to her wrist.

Jen yelped in surprise, but realized she wasn't hurt and took that as a good sign. She looked down at her wrist and observed the strange thing. "It's..some sort of watch? I don't see any numbers, though.." 

The sharp-witted brunette determined it had to be some sort of secret government technology, gently ran her perfectly manicured fingers all across the watch in search of some sort of button or activation sequence. 

A few seconds of this, until she fiddled with the top face and it popped open. An odd-looking silhouette was on display. Curious, Jen pushed the top face down, and was subsequently blinded by an overwhelmingly green burst of light.

When Jen opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was fire. Flames of red and orange that danced in the air. It was a rather beautiful sight, that is until Jen realized _she_ was _on_ fire, and subsequently freaked out.

Jen began to try and put herself out, but stopped as she discovered she wasn't actually burning. In fact, her human flesh and bones seemed to have vanished, leaving her all flame and some...rock? 

Now Jen was curious, she had to figure out what this device was and what exactly it had done to her. And she would. But first, Jen figured she might as well take this new form for a test run...

* * *

One forest fire, several killer robots, a moment of discovering aliens exist, a Gwen narrowly avoiding death by tree later, and Jen had finally figured out how to work the watch. Sure, a couple people got hurt in the process, but nobody important. At least not in Jen's eyes. 

Grandpa Max scolded her for her recklessness and ignoring of those in danger, Gwen and several others had nearly died. Jen simply brushed him off, believing that the watch was hers and therefore she can do as she pleases with it. She ignored Max's warning, taking up the moniker "Jen 10". She thought it suited her.

Max and Gwen had both been surprised at her behavior in that situation, and unfortunately there would become many more times during that summer where Jen displayed such sheer indifference towards the well-being and even lives of others...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jen has finally gained control of the watch, and begun her infamous legacy as (self-proclaimed) heroine Jen 10.
> 
> Now we see what has become of Jen and the people that surround her in the 5 years that have passed since, and discover just how different this universe has become as a result.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 2! As always, kudos and comments appreciated! Constructive criticism encouraged!

A whole summer passed, but Jen came no closer to understanding the responsibility of being a hero. She continued to treat it like a game, selfishly putting her wants above all else for years, until eventually Max determined he couldn't stand by while his granddaughter wreaked havoc.

He began measures to rid Jen of the watch-which by then they discovered was called the "Omnitrix"-and bring her back down to normal. 

But before he could even plan how to go about this task, Max suddenly vanished without a trace. As the months went by with no signs, the Tennyson family had to presume Max dead, and held a funeral for him.

Everyone at the ceremony was overcome with emotion, save for Jen, who was stone-faced and shed not a single tear. She never visited his grave. "He's not in there", Jen said. "There's no point."

Years passed, and Jennifer got into many infamous "adventures" with the Omnitrix. Particularly one involving a particular tentacle-bearded planet conquerer that ended with an explosion that very nearly destroyed Bellwood.

This was the straw that broke the camel's back, and turned the people against Jen. Her ruined reputation, coupled with her inevitable aging cost Jen her fame, which only proved to enrage the supposed heroine and encourage her selfish pursuits. 

Even now the news was littered with tales of her recklessness, the tabloids shaming her "provocative" style. As if wearing a black minidress instead of mom jeans once in a while made her a slut. And she always wore her favorite green jacket on top anyways! 

Out of spite Jen decided to make the dress and jacket combo her new signature look, and she wore it even now at home, sitting on the living room couch with her arms crossed.

"They hate me." Jen began. Her voice was raw and full of hatred, visibly seething as her parents looked and listened with loving yet fearful concern. Jen continued.

"I'm no longer the _adorable_ little girl who made audiences _gush_ and _squee_! So they got rid of me! I'm just a _teenager_. Just a _girl_. A girl with power! And therefore not worthy of the spotlight. As if I wasn't _fucking_ **BORN FOR IT!** " She bellowed, dangerously close to slamming down on the Omnitrix and turning into an alien fit for her rage.

Carl and Sandra Tennyson held each other close as they listened carefully to their daughter's vicious rant against the media, against her agent of 5 years, against Hollywood, her parents, Gwen, everyone except herself.

The two looked at each other, then at Jen again. Sandra smiled gently, let go of her husband to put a loving hand on Jen's shoulder. "I'm so sorry, sweetheart. That really isn't fair. You are such an intelligent, beautiful young woman."

Jen just rolled her eyes. "I know that, Sandra. The problem is nobody else seems to get it. Who do they think they are? I save lives. Maybe if I start _endangering_ lives they'll change their tune…" She held her chin thoughtfully, Carl and Sandra gave each other that concerned look again.

Jen shrugged. "No matter. I'll deal with them one way or another. Anyways it's getting dark, and I'm going out, so you two should get to bed." Carl looked out the window and saw the sun had only just begun to set, began to protest.

Jen cut him off. "Go on, shoo. Or I'll turn into Wyldvine and make you." She waved a hand dismissively, not even bothering to look at them.

Carl sighed in defeat. Jen had claimed her dominion over the household long ago, and with that thing attached to her wrist neither he nor his wife dared defy her. "Come on Sandra. It's alright." He spoke to her softly, and the two obediently headed upstairs.

Jen pulled her phone out of her jacket as she walked out the door, and texted Gwen, who responded immediately as expected. Despite everything that had happened over the years, Jen and Gwen were still friends, albeit not as close as when they were kids. 

Truthfully, years of hanging with Jen and her Omnitrix had taken a toll on Gwen. She had discovered during that first summer that she had magical powers, and since then Jen insisted on her tagging along at every battle, which proved detrimental to her grades and social life.

Every girl in Gwen's school was dating or had a boyfriend at some point except for her, but she was always too busy with late assignments or being dragged into fights by Jen, which made having any sort of social life outside of school near impossible.

Truthfully, Gwen kind of hated Jen. She had tried before to break things off with her, but it never stuck. Jen would complain and mope around and beg Gwen until she inevitably gave in.

It didn't help that Jen had a very obnoxious habit of showing up at Gwen's house unannounced for a sleepover or party, usually when she had to study.

It really wasn't easy, but Gwen felt a sense of duty in keeping close with Jen. They grew up together, they shared the same birthday, and Grandpa Max's passing seemed to hit her hard, she was so solemn at his funeral.

But more than anything, they were family, which meant they had to stick together. So Gwen would relent and forgive her obnoxious, selfish, unrepentant cousin over and over.

Despite Jen's consistent abuse of the Omnitrix, life in Bellwood was still relatively stable. After that incident with Mr Tentacle Beard-who's actual name was Vilgax-, there was peace again.

Every now and then a new villain would appear and attempt world domination, but something about Jen always sent them packing.

Even the bigger bad guys quietly left the planet after a brief one-on-one chat with her. Gwen surmised it had to be the watch bonded to her wrist. What else could it be? 

Gwen couldn't say, but she would eventually deduce the truth after a familiar face returned in a blast from the past.


End file.
